


Puppy Love

by theNonbinaryDetective



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Cute boys, Cute puppies, Good times, an apology for the sad fic I wrote, for once we can have nice things, this is at least kinda cute I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theNonbinaryDetective/pseuds/theNonbinaryDetective
Summary: After a stakeout, The Hardy Boys convince their family to adopt two dogs. The responsibility ends up a lot greater than Frank and Joe originally thought.-Request from Tumblr
Kudos: 4





	Puppy Love

Joe Hardy sat slumped in the seat of their car. Chin in hand, his bored stare remained fixed on a very interesting brick wall.

Frank on the other hand was taking the stakeout much more seriously, His gazed remained fixed on the jewelry store. “Would you pay attention?” He smacked his brother’s arm.

“To what? Nothing’s happening!” Joe defended himself, sitting up.

“We promised Dad.” Frank reminded his younger brother. Earlier that same evening Fenton Hardy had asked his sons to take his place in watching Alyssa’s Jewels for a few hours until he could take over. They had nothing better to do, so they agreed. Joe just didn’t expect for time to move so slow. Usually, the brothers wait for a few minutes, have a quick conversation, and then boom! They get attacked by the criminal. They either win or knocked out (or both). They probably shouldn’t be used to that.

“It’s not like you’re the perfect watchmen.” Joe snapped back. He reached out to grab Frank’s phone, “Who are you texting?” Frank contorted his body away from him. They glared at each other, both knew that his brother wouldn’t back down. Within seconds they started wrestling.

Joe, being the stronger Hardy Boy, soon overpowered his brother. He laughed triumphantly, waving the phone away from his brother, who had pressed against the other door with his foot. “Now let’s see who you’ve been texting.” His joy vanished after he looked at the notifications and saw practically all of their friends. “You’re in a group chat with Nancy, Bess, and George! Since when did you group chat anyway?”

“Since tonight, and they’re on a stake-out too.”

“Well, I wouldn’t know that because SOMEONE didn’t invite me!”

“I’m sorry. I’ll add you to it.” Frank apologized. The street lamp illuminating the hurt look on Joe’s face made him look pathetic.

“You made me sit in silence for 45 minutes, while you texted our friends. Some brother you are.”

“Stop yelling.” He rubbed his temples, “I invited you isn’t that- Wait what’s that?” He looked past his brother into an alleyway next to the store. There was movement behind the garbage can. Joe saw it too. The brothers leaped out of the car, but quietly as they could so they wouldn’t draw attention to themselves. They pressed themselves to side of the nearest building.

A man dressed in all black approached the store, entering the alley. The boys looked at one another, someone else was in the alley. Would they catch the criminal before they did? The brothers asked each other without saying a word. They bolted forward, not willing to risk it. As they came closer, they heard a deep growl.

The man came shooting out, chased by a black blur. It shocked Frank and Joe as the chase ignored them. The man ducked into the next alley. The blur nipped at his heels. When the boys entered the scene, the man pressed himself against the wall, a large black dog snarled at him. A bag overflowing with jewelry spilled on the ground.

“Get this crazy mutt away from me! I’ll turn myself in, I swear!” The man pleaded. He looked seconds away from wetting his pants. The Hardy Boys both tried to hide their laughter and failed. “Hey it’s not funny! This dog is crazy.”

While the brothers knew how serious dog attacks could be, the sight of the nervous thief was a little funny. Frank moved forward, keeping the vicious dog in sight as he walked so he’d be prepared if the dog changed targets. Strangely enough, it didn’t. He felt more at ease and walked closer. The thief let Frank tie up his hands with his belt.

At that, the black dog stopped and left the alley. Joe checked to see if his brother was as confused as he was about the dog’s behavior. Frank was. Joe left in time to see the dog return to the other alley. Cautiously, the younger Hardy followed.

He had lost the dog when he entered. “Hey.” He gently called, pairing that with a whistle. The dog poked his head out from behind a dumpster. So did another dog. The other is white with brown splotches of varying sizes. The black dog didn’t seem as scary now. His big brown eyes searched Joe adorably. He was trying to figure out why this human was looking down at him.

“I’m a friend, don’t worry.” He promised, kneeling a few feet away. He put out his hand for the dogs to sniff. The dogs stood still, as if they were deciding if they should trust him. “C’mon. Come here.” His voice raised a few octaves when he said this. The brown and white dog walked towards him. Sniffing then nuzzling his hand, it looks like Joe had made a new friend. The black dog came closer, but wasn’t as friendly.

A couple minutes later, Joe exited the alley with two furry friends. An officer loaded the thief into the back of a police car, while Frank watched. He must have seen his brother out of the corner of his eye, because when he left the alley he immediately broke off. “Who are they?”

“Well, this is the dog that chased that guy, and this is his friend.” Joe smiled.

“Joe we can’t keep them.”

“Why not? This guy can chase criminals better than we can. Dad will love him.” He patted the black dog’s head. He accepted this praise with a strong, determined look. It was oddly human for a dog, Frank didn’t know if he liked it or was freaked out by it. “And this little sweetheart is so adorable.” Joe bent down and hugged the second dog. “She’s perfect for mom.”

“I don’t know Joe.” Frank shrugged. He knew their aunt wasn’t very fond of dogs, even if their parents were. It would take a lot of convincing to let her keep them. His heart melted at the sight of them. They were making it very difficult to say no. In the back of his mind, he started listing the chore he would promise to do for his aunt for the dogs.

Joe laughed, he realized just how weak his brother was in the presence of these two spectacular mutts. His broad, lopsided grin hid how much he wanted to jump for joy. He was finally getting the dog he’s always wanted.

“What’s the worst that can happen?”

———————————————————————————————————

“This is the worst that can happen.” He answered a month later. He knew he shouldn’t have said that. He always regrets it when he says that.

“You’re being dramatic.”

“Dude, Aunt Trudy’s gonna kill us.” Joe raked his fingers through his blond curls.

“Don’t you think that’s a little extreme?” Frank raised an eyebrow at his younger brother.

“No, it’s not extreme at all. That the good tablecloth, Frank! The good tablecloth!” He was shaking his brother by the shoulders. Who then shrugged off his brother’s grasp.

They looked down at what Joe was being dramatic about. The brown and white dog, now named Laika, had made a nest in the hall closet with the dreaded good tablecloth. Along with that, Frank saw his dad’s old coat, two of his mother’s dresses, a few of his brother’s shirts, and some of his own. He didn’t understand why the dog used clothes and a tablecloth for her puppies, but Frank wasn’t a mother.

Laika continued to press the various items together until she decided it was comfortable enough. She laid down and glanced up at her owners. Completely wrapped up in the joy of impending motherhood, she didn’t realize the stress she was causing them.

“Aunty only takes it out for special occasions and this is pretty special.” Frank chuckled quietly, squeezing himself into the small closet so he could comfort Laika. He stoked her head, which she thanked him for by licking his hand. Eventually, he couldn’t ignore the feeling of the daggers that Joe was glaring at him with. “What?”

“I’m stressed and you’re making jokes.” Joe threw up his arms in frustration. “I never agreed to the Freaky Friday switch.” He slid down the wall, utterly defeated.

“Neither did the characters in Freaky Friday.” The brunet brother reminded, pointing at his brother. “Switch with me, I’m gonna go call the vet.” He eased himself out of the closet and walked into the kitchen.

Joe took his brother’s place as a doggy midwife. As he traced little shapes in her fur, he thought back to only three hours before when he promised his parents that they would have a boring night so they could have some alone time. Unfortunately, Mr. and Mrs. Hardy rarely got the time for a date night. Right about now they were probably rushing home from that really fancy restaurant after getting the text about Laika.

Ranger, the black dog and probably Laika’s baby daddy, howled from Laura’s office. The boys put him in there once they realized Laika was in labor. He continued to be vocal about how much he hated the situation he was in. Joe didn’t like it much either.

Laika whined, Joe felt bad for her. She knew that. She nuzzled Joe, trying to comfort him even though she felt so terrible. He tried to do the same for her. Trapping them in an endless cycle of love and sadness.

“I’m sorry girl, I don’t know what’s taking the vet so long.” He said as an effort to make her feel better.

Frank returned, “Dr. Cohen said he’s having car trouble and just to keep her comfortable.” He sat against the opposite wall. The brothers sat in silence. Laika let out an occasional whine while Ranger yelled things that were probably uncomplimentary in dog. This lasted for a few minutes.

“Tonight blows.” Joe sighed, “First you cooked dinner, then the washing machine explode, I forgot to write that essay, and now Laika.” He pulled his knees to his chest and by the end of his sadness list, his head was buried in his arms.

Frank ignored the jab at his cooking skills and the fact that it was Joe who broke the washing machine. He enjoyed teasing his brother like every other sibling in existence, but it was hard to see him so upset. “I’m sorry about dinner, we fixed the washing machine, you can write the essay later, and Laika will be fine.”

The doorbell rang, causing both brothers to jump to their feet. Frank reached the door first and opened it. Outside stood Dr. Cohen with his vet bag in hand. Behind him was his son and close friend of the Hardys, Phil.

“She’s in the closet, Dr. Cohen.” Frank gestured. The vet nodded and followed him over. Joe and Phil lagged a bit, neither wanted to crowd the patient.

“Is that your Aunt’s good tablecloth?” Phil asked, peering into the nest.

“Don’t remind me.” Joe grumbled.

“You remember that?” Frank raised his brow at his short friend.

“Of course, she takes it out for every party.” Phil said as a matter-of-factly.

“Well, this party already has another guest.” Dr. Cohen announced. The three boys noticed the little puppy that had been born while they were distracted. “Still waiting on a few others.”

They heard a car door slam from the driveway, followed by the rushing tap of high heels on stone. Laura Hardy threw open the door, “Is she alright? Did we miss anything?” She asked breathlessly.

“Only one mom. Another’s coming any minute.” Frank shuffled over and gave his mother a quick hug, his brother did the same.

“Oh, good.” She smiled, then pushed past her sons to see her dog. They weren’t surprised, Laura and Laika formed a close bond over the past month. Frank and Joe found it a little unnerving that so much of their mother’s attention wasn’t on them. They had no doubt that she was fretting the whole way home. When their father finally joined them, his tired face only confirmed their theory.

“Oh this one looks like Ranger.” She cooed.

It was a long night, but by the end of it Ranger and Laika were the proud parents of seven puppies. Dr. Cohen and Phil said their goodbyes and left the family. Ranger sat by Fenton, finally freed from Laura’s office. He watched his children curiously.

“I’m not telling Gertrude.” Fenton spoke up.

“Coward.” Laura teased.

“Why can’t we just let her find out for herself when she comes home from her vacation?” Joe asked. The rest of his family considered this.

“It’s gonna be pretty obvious when she opens her craft room and finds them.” Frank added. They laughed before falling into a happy lull. The family felt exhausted, but the puppies were too cute to ignore.

“We’re not gonna get rid of all of them, right?” Joe piped up. They had a big house, but it wasn’t big enough for nine dogs and five people. “Because I really like this one, and I think he likes me. Isn’t that right, Bear?” He held up a puppy with a similar coloring to Laika.

“I kinda like this one.” Frank quietly referred to the black puppy sleeping on his lap. “I’m gonna call him Scout.”

Laura smiled at her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. She sweetly looked up at him and said, “I think we should keep two. Ranger and Laika would be so upset if we gave all their babies away.” The boys knew their father was too weak to resist. She knew how to get what she wanted from him.

“You’re right.” He conceded. His wife and sons cheered. Fenton raised his hand, signaling that he had more to say. He met his wife’s eyes and said, “But only if you, my dear, tell Gertrude about the puppies and the tablecloth.”

Laura begrudgingly agreed to these terms. Mentally, she prepared herself for the ranting and raving she would have to endure. Her sons were happy. That’s all that mattered.


End file.
